Green Lantern (Vol 4) 47
Synopsis for "To Hell and Back" On Ysmault Laira, who was resurrected as a Black Lantern attacking her former Lost Lanterns. As that's happening, we see Atrocitus about to begin his battle with Green Lantern Honnu, but before they can start, they are interrupted by the arrival of four more Black Lanterns, the members of the Five Inversions that were killed by Atrocitus to form the Red Lantern Corps, including Qull, who tells Atrocitus that his fate is a truly intriguing tale. Atrocitus tells his fellow Inversions that their prophecies were inaccurate, as they did not see the rise of Sinestro, the birth of the emotional spectrum and the War of Light that followed it, as well as the return of the dead. Qull then asks Atrocitus if his rage can go any brighter, and when the answer is no, Qull rips Atrocitus's heart out of his body. But, before a Black Lantern Ring can attach itself to the Red Lantern, Atrocitus wakes up and attacks the Four Inversions, saying that the dead may kill the other Lantern Corps easily, but the Red Lantern Corps will not fall as easily, since the Black Lanterns harvest the hearts of the living, but the hearts of the Red Lanterns were replaced by the Red Lantern Ring. Meanwhile on Korugar, Black Lanterns Abin and Arin Sur continue their battle against Green Lantern, Sinestro, Indigo-1, and Star Sapphire. Arin fights against her ex-husband and smashes him through the ground and takes him to a tunnel underneath Korugar City. As that is happening, we see Hal fighting against his predecessor, who tells him that it was foretold that his successor would surpass him in all of his accomplishments. But unlike Hal, Abin never brought the Green Lantern Corps to the brink of destruction, or failed to save Coast City when it was destroyed. But Abin's words have no effect on Hal, as he has made his peace with Coast City's destruction, and his actions as Parallax and attacks Abin. As the two men are battling the Black Lanterns, Indigo-1 tells Carol to help Hal, as she will help Sinestro, who is being beaten by Arin underneath the city. Arin reminds Sinestro of her death, and whether everything that Sinestro's done since was worth her death, which strikes Sinestro, as he doesn't know. But before he can finish his sentence, Arin is blasted by green energy. Thinking it's Hal, Sinestro finds that it's Indigo-1, channeling the power of the Green Lantern through her. But, since the direct light of the Green Lantern is necessary to destroy the Black Lanterns, Arin survived Indigo's attack. Suddenly, we see Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, and Abin entering the battle. The four Lanterns combine their powers and destroy Abin and Arin Sur, but not before Abin recognizes Indigo. Hal asks Sinestro who Arin was, he tells him that she was Abin's sister. But, when he is asked what she was to him, he merely says, "nobody". Now that the immediate threat of the Black Lanterns, Sinestro tells Indigo to take them to Ysmault and to Atrocitus, since he knows that the red power rings have replaced their hearts, the Red Lantern Corps are very valuable against the Black Lanterns, but Hal wants to go to Odym first and get Saint Walker first, but Sinestro refuses saying that although Hal wears Abin's ring, the mission against the Black Lanterns is Sinestro's and Sinestro's alone. Since it was the Guardians who created this mess, Hal takes it upon himself to take charge of the mission and that everyone is going to help, including Sinestro. Sinestro then sends a message to the other members of the Sinestro Corps saying that during the attack of the Black Lanterns, the Green Lantern Corps are not their enemies. Meanwhile on the dead planet Xanshi, we see Green Lantern John Stewart flying down to the capital city, where he finds an old Green Lantern Power Battery, but he's not alone, as we see a Black Lantern wearing both a Green Lantern Ring and a Black Lantern Ring. On Odym, the battle between the Blue Lantern Corps and the Orange Lantern Corps continues to rage on, as black rings are descending on the planet, sensing death nearing. We then see Saint Walker being attacked by three Orange Lanterns. He tries to fight back, but without a Green Lantern ring nearby, their rings are ineffective against the Orange Lanterns. Suddenly, Walker's ring lights up and blasts the Orange Lanterns away. Wondering how their rings are back online, they see the four Lanterns appearing on the planet. A construct of Larfleeze recognizes Hal as the one who wore the green and blue ring, but before Hal can attack, the Orange Lantern Corps disappear, leaving the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery to fall back on the ground. As Saint Walker, Ganthet and Sayd ponder as to where the Orange Lanterns went, we see that Larfleeze is being attacked by the Black Lantern Corps, more specifically by the corpses of the avatars of the Orange Lantern Corps that Larfleeze has stolen over the centuries. But, before the Black Lanterns can touch Larfleeze, they are stopped by a swarm of red blood: it's Atrocitus who has come to Okaara to steal Larfleeze's Power Battery. Appearing in "To Hell and Back" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps **John Stewart **Tomar-Tu **Honnu **Graf Toren *Blue Lantern Corps **Ganthet **Sayd **Saint Walker **Brother Warth **Brother Hymn **Sister Sercy *Indigo Tribe **Indigo *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus **Fury-6 **Skallox *Orange Lantern Corps **Larfleeze *Sinestro Corps **Sinestro *Star Sapphires **Carol Ferris Villains *Black Lantern Corps **Abin Sur **Arin Sur **Blume **Glomulus **Gretti **Clypta **Nat-Nat **Sound Dancer **Tammal-Tayn **Warp Wrap **Laira **Five Inversions ***Qull ***Roxeaume Other Characters *None Known Locations *Space Sector 1313 **Xanshi *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar *Space Sector 2684 **Odym *Space Sector 2814 **Ysmault *Space Sector 2828 **Okaara Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Blue Lantern Central Power Battery *Qwardian Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13176 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_47 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-vol-5-to-hell-and-back/37-179204/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern